


Second Time Around

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is sent back in time from a future where Swan Queen is canon. She wakes up one morning and she's back to right after 3x13, where there is a missing year and Henry still has his cursed memories. How will she handle things differently now that she knows the future? Will she be able to return back to her time without causing any permanent damage? Time Travel fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Around

“Emma,” I groaned as the sunlight hit my face. “I thought you shut the curtains.” My voice was muffled by my pillow, which I had thrown over my face as a shield.

After a few moments with no reply, I turned and found the other side of the bed empty.

That’s strange. That’s unlike her to be up before…well, anyone.

Regardless, I decide to get dressed and get some caffeine in my system. After last night’s marathon, I’m drained of energy, which is another reason why I’m surprised the blonde was up so early. I made a mental note to discuss it with Emma later.

I poured a cup of coffee and inwardly thanked myself for preparing it the night before. Today I’m going with the usual attire: a black pantsuit with a plum blouse and heels. Of course I’ll leave down to the third button undone, just to tease a certain blonde during our budget meeting later.

As soon as I bring the rim of the mug to my lips for my second sip, my phone begins to vibrate.

“Mayor Mills.”

“Hey, Regina,” Emma begins. “I was wondering–“

“You know what I was wondering, _Sheriff Swan_ ,” I interrupted, dropping my voice dangerously low when I got to her title. Okay, I admit to myself. Maybe I’m not _completely_ done thinking about last night. “I was wondering why you were up so early this morning. I thought after last night you’d be in bed for the entire day. I was even prepared to give you the day off.”

“Ghee, Regina. That’s really nice of you.” She actually sounds surprised at the fact. “I was up all night thinking about what’s going. That’s actually what I called to talk to you about. Can you come meet me at Mary Margaret’s apartment? I think we have some things to discuss.”

I furrowed my brows, thinking of what Emma could possibly wish to discuss _there_ instead of at home. Then I responded, “Of course. On my way.”

* * *

After I had knocked on the door to Snow and David’s apartment, I began to feel a strange, unsettling feeling in my stomach as if something was wrong. Quickly, my fears were replaced with glee at the sight of my wife. I smiled and attempted to go and hug her but Emma just stepped to the side, likely assuming I wanted to pass her.

As I walked into the apartment, I furrowed my eyebrows at the sight before me. It was decorated the same way it had been years ago, during Snow’s pregnancy with Neal. That’s not right. I distinctly remember that train wreck of a sofa being destroyed the night Emma decided to ‘borrow’ one of my spell books. I chuckled at the memory.

Snow said something about bringing our conversation to the kitchen, not wanting Henry to overhear from upstairs, so we all followed. There was Emma, Charming, Snow, the Pirate, and me. When I first arrived, I thought it was just going to be me, Emma and Snow. But now, I don’t know what to think. What is this all about and why was Henry being left out of the loop?

As we made our way to the kitchen, I lightly placed my hand on the small of Emma’s back, she immediately froze from the contact. Everyone else continued on their path as Emma quickly darted her eyes at me, narrowing them suspiciously. Maybe her reaction had something to do with her waking up so early. Emma was never an early bird…but that doesn’t explain why she was taking it out on _me_ of all people. Especially after last night’s activities.

I quickly jolted my hand back, casting her a confused glance as we all circled around the kitchen island. After they began talking, I quickly caught onto what they were referring to…Zelena, although they didn’t know _who_ they were talking about at the time...the time! Instantly their words became white noise to me as I started to sort through my thoughts. It all began to click into place. Somehow I must’ve traveled into the past…but how?

I mean, it all makes sense. Emma wasn’t next to me this morning, she’s acting like we don’t get along, the apartment’s appearance, and...Oh, my! How did I miss _that?!_

I blinked a few times, just to make sure I was actually witnessing what I was seeing. Snow was pregnant! Very pregnant! Then I took in a deep breath.

It shouldn’t be that hard to take down the Wicked Witch a second time, right? All we really need to worry about is the Dark One, once his sanity returns of course.

My mind travels to when Emma told me the story of how Neal died. He gave his life so that we knew the true identity of the Wicked Witch. He had died a hero. I inwardly cringed at the thought of seeing Emma witness his death, again.

I had done some research on time travel when I first started to learn magic. I thought I could find a spell to go back and save Daniel, but Rumple told me that it was not possible. He told me to trust him on that, and at the time, I did not understand what he was referring to. Now, I do.

Snow’s voice brought me out of my inner thoughts.

“Is everything alright, Regina?” She looked concerned. All of a sudden, I realized the weight of the situation I was in. I felt as if all of the oxygen was being drained from the room and the fact that everyone’s eyes were now on me did not help. I was beginning to panic, which is a very rare occurrence for me. Is it getting hot in here?

“I think I need some air,” I said as I quickly made my way out of the apartment, not bothering to wait for a response. After I heard the door shut loudly behind me, I began to pace at the top of the stairs.

This was not happening! It’s not that time travel isn’t possible. Emma and Hook had once gotten trapped in time. The way they returned was with Gold’s help, but there’s not much chance of getting his assistance without the dagger.

Before I could entertain the thought any further, the door opened, again. I don’t bother turning to see who it is. I already know.

“Regina,” Emma began. “Look, I know it’s hard for you right now–with Henry not remembering and all–but we could really use your help. If you know anything about this witch…” I looked up to meet her sympathetic gaze.

Damn, this woman will be the death of me. I chuckled inwardly to myself, remembering all of the times I’ve had that exact same thought but in a different context.

“It’s not that.” Should I tell her the truth? I don’t want to change things but I also know I can’t do this alone. My powers can do much but time traveling is not on the list. Also, when I find a way to reverse the spell it will be as if it never happened; therefore, anything I would have changed would not have mattered.

“Regina, you can tell me.” The look in her eyes made me want to melt, no pun intended.

“Alright,” I conceded. “I’ll tell you the truth, but…you have to promise to hear me out. Deal?” Emma drew an ‘X’ on her chest with her index finger.

“Scouts honor,” she said while holding up the wrong hand gesture. I chuckled and shook my head.

“I’m from the future.” I quickly averted my gaze because I knew how ridiculous I sounded. I could only imagine the incredulous look she is giving me at this very–

“That would explain a lot.”

At her statement, my eyebrows rose to my hairline. Really, Ms. Swan? That’s the reaction you’re going with? Not at all what I was expecting. Although, I don’t even know what I expected, just not that reaction.

“You believe me?” I still couldn’t wrap my head around how the woman that took so long to believe in anything–the curse, her parents, who she is, who she’s in love with–could believe in me so easily. Emma Swan was a woman of facts, which was opposite my own, but I admired it nonetheless.

“I mean,” she began as she shifted her weight on her feet. “You seemed a bit out of it back there, which is really not at all like you…not to mention the way you look at me.”

I hadn’t realized I looked at her in any way. Everything had become so natural after we finally admitted our feelings for one another. “I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable, Emma.” I really hope I haven’t scared her off by my unintentional gazes. I know how difficult it was for her to come to terms with being in love with the former Evil Queen.

“No,” Emma exclaimed quickly, which didn’t go unnoticed by me. “Of course not. So, um…how did it happen?” Wait, is she talking about the time traveling or us getting together? Just to be safe, I’ll respond to the former.

“I’m not sure. This morning I just woke up and I was back in time,” I answered truthfully. “I wish I knew more.”

“Maybe you do.” Okay, now I’m thoroughly confused. She seemed to take notice of the fact and added, “You said you’ve traveled into the _past_ , right?”

“…Yes.”

“Well maybe your answers to getting home are in the storyline.”

Hmm…Not bad, Swan. If this all works out, I’ll be sure to make you the most cavity-inducing, bacon-filled breakfast you could possibly imagine.

“But until then,” she continued. “We need your help.” I nodded. Then we both returned into the apartment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have many ideas as to where to go with this story and I am so excited to share them with you when the time comes! I hope to update this fic soon. I would love to hear any suggestions or comments you have! :)


End file.
